


when the stars shine

by Roaming_Rags



Series: When time matters [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pre Mass Effect, post mass effect, slightly runs off from cannon story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roaming_Rags/pseuds/Roaming_Rags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok hey guys so this is my rewrite of when the time comes.<br/>I have changed the title of it because it just didn't sound right and the story ranges over all three stories and after over hopefully four parts.<br/>So any way I bring you when the stars shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the stars shine

Location: Citadel, widow system, serpent nebular  
Time: 1200  
In the office of ambassador Udina with a tablet covered in data pads sat the ambassador himself along with Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett of the fifth fleet. Today they were going to pick between two highly specialised N7 soldiers to become the first human spectre. “Well gentleman today’s the day we pick our candidate. The choices that we have narrowed down to are Major Daniel Smith and Commander Maya Shepard” Udina said as he passed the files to the Captain and Admiral. “Hmm Major Smith is earthborn but we have no record of his family” Udina said “he hasn’t got one, he grew up on the streets, learnt the lookout for himself” Anderson said “he saw his whole unit get whipped out on Akuze, could have some very emotional scars” Hackett said “every soldier has scars, Smiths a survivor” Anderson countered. “Well what about Shepard. Commander Maya Shepard that is. I’m sorry Captain and Admiral if I got you confused between Commander Hannah Shepard and our candidate Commander Maya Shepard.” Udina said “Commander Hannah Shepard is executive officer of the Kilimanjaro. Commander Maya Shepard was born in the med-bay of the SSV Sydney, she’s lived most her life aboard starships and space stations. Her Father was a weapons manufacturer working for TAS but died in a warehouse explosion” Anderson continued but Hackett couldn’t hear any of it. You see Commander Maya Shepard’s father had not died in a warehouse explosion no in fact her father was alive and healthy and was also sitting at that table in the ambassador’s office on the citadel. You see Commander Maya Shepard’s father in fact is Admiral Hackett. “She proved herself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcement’s arrived” admiral Hackett said with pride in his voice “she’s the only reason Elysium is still standing” Anderson said smiling like a rat with a gold tooth at Hackett “so have we picked our candidate for the spectre’s to be Commander Shepard” asked Udina. At their nod he continued “I make the call” he stood up and collected Shepard’s file “I’ll be in contact as soon as I can” then nodded and left his office to speak with the council. Only then did Hackett let his Admiral persona slip. “Are you sure she will make a great spectre David” he asked his long-time friend. “If that’s what you’re thinking then yes Steven I do believe that she will make a perfect spectre, you know she will. Hey take your mind off it come have a drink with me tonight” Anderson said but Hackett shook his head “sorry David but I’ve got to head to earth tonight, I’ve got the Australian championships tomorrow and a lot of sponsors are expecting me to be there god I hate the sponsors it makes me feel like I’m that John Whitaker guy but you know me David I’m more of a quiet rider but I’ll tell you what how about you come to earth with me tonight and spend time with everyone. Hannah and Maya will be there. Tomorrow will be Brianna’s first Major comp on chance and her new horse champagne stakes while I’m riding Co-pilot and that raggedy horse…. What the horse belongs to Hannah, she was the one who had chosen the name not me” they both laughed “okay Steven give me an hour and I’ll meet you at your ship” Anderson said “oh and that reminds me as of right now you’re on shore leave until the Normandy is ready for shakedown” Hackett said then left the office while Anderson looked over the rest of the file’s on of the Normandy’s crew  
Commander Shepard (XO)  
Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau (Chief helmsman)  
Navigator Charles Presley (Chief Navigator)  
Dr Karin Chakwas- Chief Medical Officer (CMO)  
Lieutenant Greg Adams- Chief Engineer (CHEGN)  
Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko- Marine Detail Commander  
Corporal Richard L. Jenkins- Marine  
Private Frederick’s- Marine  
Abishek Pakti  
Addison Chase  
Alexei Dubyansky  
Amina Waaberi  
Carl Tucks  
Caroline Grenado  
Jeremy Barret  
Harvey J. Gladstone  
Hector Emerson  
Helen M. Lowe  
Jasmin Bakari   
Mandira Rahman  
Marcus Greico  
Monica Negulesco  
Jorden Laflamme  
Raymond Tanaka  
Robert Felawa  
Rosamund Draven  
Silas Crosby  
Talitha Draven   
In a week’s time all these people would be brought together to be part of the first joint human and turian project ever. “Welcome to the Normandy everyone” Anderson said as he got out of his seat and left the room.

Admiral Hackett was standing in the CIC of the SSV Everest when one the airlock guards let him know that Captain Anderson had arrived, Hackett allowed him to enter the ship. Captain Anderson entered the CIC of Everest and looked around then looked to Hackett who stood at the galaxy map. “Nice ship Admiral” Anderson said to which Hackett smirked “why thank you Captain but the ship is only to transport us to earth as my main spot is at Arcturus station and sometimes earth” Anderson was about to speak when the Everest’s XO came up to admiral Hackett and saluted to which the Admiral gladly saluted “Admiral we will be in the sol system in four and then once in the system we will be at earth 40 minutes later” Hackett nodded “thank you Schultz that will be all” the XO saluted again and so did Hackett. The XO then about turned and left. “Admiral I have one more candidate that we can add to the list of crew members for the Normandy, can we speak in private” to which Hackett nodded “Schultz you have the deck” he said then stepped down from the galaxy map and went to his office with Anderson following. “Okay David who did you have in mind” Hackett said as he sat down at is desk “well I was thinking about Lieutenant Brianna Hackett your daughter, she’s a top pilot she’s only been out of flight school for 3 years and she graduated at the top of her class just under Moreau she’d make a great co-pilot and she’s the only pilot Moreau will co-operate with Steven” Anderson had made a very valid point about Brianna and Joker working well together, the instructor’s knew that when she came to the Academy she topped all the pilot aptitude test and they tested her 4 times to make sure it wasn’t a fluke then in her first month she was moved to advanced training with Moreau and some other pilots, but while it was only Brianna’s first year there and Moreau’s last she had two more years to go. “Okay I can agree with you on that David…. Put her name on the list and I’ll let her know” Hackett said as he got up and followed Anderson out of the office and head back to the CIC where they head to earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So comment, like and maybe subs  
> All mass effect characters belong to bioware while Maya Shepard and Brianna Hackett belong to me while Ruby and Matt belong to my sister RubycmNugget


End file.
